History of the Borg
by lionhead
Summary: This is the story you have all been waiting for, the history of the borg. How did they become the way they are? What happened? and most importantly who is responsible.


THE BORG

Earth, sector 001 deep in the delta quadrant. 25th August 2006.

Agamemnon Borg, head researcher at nano research station in Belgium.

Agamemnon is researching nano technology that will revolutionize the common thinking about nano technology.

His research indicates that nano sized robots will be able too enter the body and do all sorts of actions, mostly they are aiming for healing wounds from the inside and curing diseases. To make this dream true researchers from all around the world are working day and night to make it all possible. The robots themselves are ready, they are able to be propelled by little motors that last for years and years, and they can carry a small load of substances and can even take samples from surrounding objects, including tissue. Today Agamemnon has had word from a different department of the facility that they have found a way to let the robots reproduce themselves. This would be a tremendous step forward and ensure the success of the nano probes. The probes are a bit different than the robots because the probes actually only inject substances given by the robots into tissue.

The probes do nothing more than detect damaged and infected tissue and repair them in ways given too them in programming. They have different tools to attach themselves too cells, get inside and through cell walls, read DNA and adjust themselves with changes (for example when a blood cell decides to go on a journey through the body).

Agamemnon arrives at his laboratory and his research team is currently researching the replicator technology given to them by the other department.

"How are we doing fellows?" "We are currently adjusting the nano software to the new replicators; this could be the real thing." Before they had any nano robots they already had reproducing technology but that proved too be impossible too use on nano based size. They did however we're able too use that technology too make bigger robots that could build and repair houses, machines, furniture and all kinds of things.

Agamemnon enters his office and loads of reports from his team about the replicators lay on his desk and he goes through them thoroughly. With pain in his eyes he finishes the last page and then heads out his office to enter the working station. To enter it you first have to shower and soap to get out any bacteria, then you have to put on a radiation suite because the nanoprobes emit little bits of talon radiation. Then you have to go through a gel and a vacuum that removes everything from the other side of the room. And then you enter the working station, that is constantly purged by an environmental system that keeps the temperature in the room to a constant 18 degrees Celsius and the chambers that harvest the slumbering probes at a maximum -275 degrees Celsius (below absolute minimum). This is necessary because the inactive nano probes and robots atoms will shift all the time and then it could be damaged, when below absolute minimum they will stay put.

Agamemnon heads too his main man that leads the team when he is not around.

They both start working to integrate the replicator system into a nanoprobe.

After working 5 hours non stop they think they have made it possible, the nano probe has a working replicator computer integrated in his system and it's ready to be used. When they active the replicator the probe immediately adjust too the new hard and software and to their surprise it gives the computer a blue print of his own system and implants it in his tiny database. Now the replicator can replicate a nanoprobe, with a replicator himself (when replicators where created people protested on the fact replicators could replicate replicators). Agamemnon directly freezes the probe and takes time too accumulate the surprisingly quick and smart working of the probe. His spouse is very enthusiastic about this discovery and suggest they should build a fully operational and complete nano probe, including the databases of different cures and technology, give it information about the elements, DNA, anatomy, give him wide range sensors and scanners and activate him on a life specimen who has damaged or infected cells. Agamemnon doesn't agree on the life specimen thing or creating a fully operational probe but after some persuasion of his spouse and encouragement of the facility he agrees on making a fully operational probe. They go to work immediately and give the probe everything they had ever dreamed of doing. Ounce finished they activate The probe. The probe lays on a plastic cup, observed by Agamemnon through a nanoscope. The probe scans the environment and detects elements through his advanced sensors, then he replicates a new probe and another and more and more, soon almost the entire cup is filled but when the probes scan the outer wall they figure that they can't get through and they stop replicating. Now Agamemnon needs an experiment, he takes his gloves of and rubs his fingers over the each other above the cup. Hundreds of skin cells fall into the cup between the nanoprobes that scan and immediately attach themselves on the cells. They inject into the cells, breaking the walls and scan them from the inside. All of the sudden Agamemnon pushes the abort button and all the probes are frozen solid. "That's enough for today, we have to figure out what just happened and what actions the probes took before we can get any further. They take out a few probes from the cup who have attached themselves too the cells and the rest they freeze. Agamemnon studies the invaded cells and finds out that the DNA had been rewritten rather than studied, in fact the cells look like they have been reprogrammed or something. Some of the cells that fell where damaged but the probes repaired them easily and rewrote these cells too.

Actually, the most scary part was that one cell had a specific immunity and now all the cell that have been rewritten have it too, its as if the probes know how to upgrade and improve the survival of cells. To make sure anything goes wrong with that Agamemnon creates a program that indicate what a 'perfect cell' would be so the probes will not rewrite DNA to improve but to heal, repair them.

However the word perfect did not fell good to the probes. Agamemnon's working hours are up and he heads home, the nightshift takes over. The nightshift checks the probes and robots every hour at least. The researcher that does the probes today opens up the chamber and takes out the first cup, he is familiar with the research that was going on earlier today. He lays the cup under a nanoscope and sees if they are still as they where before, checking several points. But when he takes the fully completed probes out he senses a lot of activity going on under the nanoscope. The researcher studies them for a moment, apparently they haven't been frozen good enough. He decides to put back the probes and call Agamemnon. When he lays back the probes however, he doesn't realise that some of the probes have already broken trough the cup and are on his glove...

Without realizing what's going on the researcher takes of his glove and unfortunately grabs the other one with his bare hands. The probes had already replicated and some attach themselves to his skin. The probes on the glove try too enter the fibres but the fibres are too strong, every single weakness however is scanned and studied until they can get through. The other probes enter his skin tissue and go straight through the flesh, replicating around the second. Most probes attach themselves to the cells and inject them with the immunity earlier gotten from Agamemnon's cells, the probes search for every resource necessary to achieve there goal; becoming more efficient too create the perfect cell. Each time they enter a cell the information is send to the other probes making them more efficient each time so they can become perfect faster. A number of cell enter the blood stream and attach themselves on the blood cells, it doesn't take long before the man's entire body is infested with probes who are replicating every time they find new territory to invade. They also start rewriting his DNA, Some of Agamemnon's DNA which they got has stronger points than that of the researcher and they do everything to get it right. Also his brain cells are rewritten on small scale but information from these brain cells give the probes countless information about dozens of things, the rewriting is altered and the probes adapt to their new found information, soon enough they alter themselves to become more efficient in 'assimilating' cells, replicating, scanning, finding perfection. Soon they take over basic motor functions of the human and he looses consciousness, the probes get in his eyes so they can see his ears so they can hear and his vocals so they can communicate with other humans. They learn; where they are, what they are, how they are created, what humans are, what plants are, what earth is, how a airplane takes of, what is 2+2 etc. With this they continue to adapt themselves and the human to become more efficient and relevant to the cause. They find the chamber and open it so the other probes are released, they release the robots too, and attach themselves to them, inject them and assimilate the information. They assimilate the technology which is way different than theirs, they acquire the transport capabilities, databases and Artificial Intelligence from the robots. They immediately replicate new probes with the new Technology giving them the ability to take over common jobs of cells like transporting oxygen and adrenaline. The human is now fully assimilated, the human consciousness is gone and the probes are now in complete control. They use the human skill more efficiently and learn about every single thing in the room. Then they are drawn to the surrounding technology. The man walks up to a console and sticks his fingers in an input. Through the fingers the probes enter the electrical system and go through it rapidly, taking over systems like security locks, camera's and the environmental system. They don't have to assimilate a wireless system to be able to send information to each other through air, they just learn as they come along. Through the discovery of the human body they find out that the human body works more efficient in a surrounding of 35 degrees and a humidity of 30. They again make changes too themselves and change the programming of the systems in the facility. Also through the technology of the systems they start too replicate machines inside the human body so some activity's are taken over by machines instead of cell (like keeping body temperature).

One researcher of the nightshift enters the laboratory, and he immediately notices the climate change. "Wow, where you cold Nicholas?". The man walks into the showers and start soaping himself. "You know, yesterday's game was really crappy, I hope the yanks play a little better today, what do you think?".

He walks out of the shower, puts on the radiation suite, steps in the chamber and gets vacuumed. Afterwards he gets inside the laboratory

And walks up too his friend and college, "what's wrong, are you too well concentrated? Hahaha." he lays a hand on the shoulder of his buddy who quickly turns around.

He grabs him by the arm and turns his arm around. From behind he holds his hands against the neck of the other researcher. A couple of small tubes come out of his hands and rip open the suit. Then the tubes which are pure nanoprobes go into his skin and a large dose of nano probes inject into his neck and spread. The spreading is clearly too see on the outside as black vains spread and meat turns grey.

The researcher makes a choking sound as he falls on his knees.

The broken arm is quickly healed, new information is transferred.

The other guy is now assimilated too and they are able too hear each other.

The first 'drone' lies on the table while the other grabs a spoon. He

Walks up too the other and spoons his eye out, while the other doesn't give a kick. He then walks up too the closet against the wall and opens it. He sees a night vision goggle and grabs it. With a little handy work he disconnects the lenses and the nigh vision and installs it in the eye socket of the other drone. From the inside the nanoprobes replicate connections too the brain so he can see with it.

Then the other drone does the same thing with the other one. The night vision technology and device is too big to be replicated by the probes themselves so they have to get that technology from the outside. The ability too disconnect and the knowledge of the night vision is something they got from the brains of the 2 fully educated researchers, plus the probes have the entire IQ of both researchers too their disposal making their IQ above 300 which makes it all too easy too solve problems like how too connect a electrical wire too a brain. Right at the point the second night vision eye works they shut of the lights and open all the locks except for the outer doors. They scramble the cameras and lock up the security guards. They walk outside and go search for more recruits. They walk down the hall at a walking tempo and they get to a room. Once they open it they find 10 people trying to find a way to make light. Too late they notice the 2 drones who each grab a person and assimilate them. Quickly they assimilate all 10 individuals and continue to another place. The other drones find an optic scanner and implant them in 2 other drones, they identify the other humans that are assimilated with their new scanners that they have attached on their eyes. Another one grabs a television, projector and camera and starts manufacturing tiny camera's that they attach too their eyes. Now they activate the cameras and they can see the entire facility (they interlink the images to the 2 drones who can see in the dark and got night vision). The cameras are composed of tiny components so the probes can replicate them there selves. The drones in the room continue by creating an interface console so they can steer and control the cameras. After a quick walk they reach the weapons storage and get themselves some armours and helmets. Then they head for the security station. Meanwhile some humans get their hands on a night vision goggle and notice the drones.

They startle at the sight of the removed eye which has been replaced by a camera lens. One person hits the alarm button, immediately the drone turn around and walk too the spot where the person has pushed the button. Meanwhile more and more people get assimilated and more and more the drones adjust themselves to be more efficient.

Agamemnon Borg has heard the alarm on his personal beeper and is now at the facility. Through the cameras the drones see him enter and they quickly discover its Agamemnon. The security station has been overrun by the drones and now the drones are integrating the weapon systems into their arms. A small group of drones head for Agamemnon and surprise him from behind. Without much struggle they assimilate him. Soon enough the facility is totally under drones control. The talon radiation is tremendously high making all the drones and infested technology emit a cybernetic green light. The police arrive at the facility but the doors are tampered and blocked by book cases. The commissioner grabs a megaphone and shouts: "You are surrounded come out with your hands up. The drones hear this and quickly make an adjustment in the music rooms. A few minutes later the police hear the joined voices of the drones: "We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, lower your weapons, resistance is futile"

The Borg, this is the name they have chosen since the first thing they assimilated was Agamemnon Borg, and they are him.

"assimilate?" The policemen look to each other wondering what that means. The commissioner repeats. Then after 5 minutes he orders 5 police men to enter through the back and 3 from the roof.

The front policemen bashes in the backdoor and they put up their night vision goggles. They are all equipped with a shotgun and are wearing bullet proof vests. The policemen go through the building quickly and go room by room to find any people that can tell the situation. Then they turn round a corner and they see a Borg drone, the drone turns around and fires a shot through his arm at the front policeman who gets annihilated and falls to the ground. The other police man fires his shotgun and they hide behind the wall, the drone gets a full hit and falls to the ground. What the policemen don't know is that the nanoprobes have analyzed the shot and are adapting the armour of the other drones.

The whole stomach is blasted open and the organs and blood fall out of the body, the policemen walk up to the drone and turn him around. They are surprised by the eye replaced by night vision and they wonder who did that to him, they also see that the armour he is wearing is actually covering the entire body. They are very confused and radio to the commissioner. The commissioner orders them to continue and find someone who can tell what the hell is going on. From the roof the policemen are pinned down, one guy is already dead and they are fighting against a still coming wave of drones. They are able to kill 2 drones but when a third one comes up they fire at him but the armour blocks the shot and the drone keeps walking towards them. One policeman stands up and bashes the shotgun in the drones face but can't stop from being grabbed and getting nanoprobes inside him, they are overrun and assimilated. The drones pick up the weapons and integrate them into their arms, making their weapons even more effective. The killed drones are picked up and the eye piece is removed and given too the new gotten drones. Ingenious as the probes are they replicate new bullets for the guns, even better ones that they have from the original weapons.

Now it's the Borg's turn. They tunnel deep into the ground, underneath the facility towards the police cars on the road. Meanwhile the police is under fire from the roof of the facility by the new drones that where first policemen. The commissioner hides behind the police car that stands parked on the other side of the road. Distracted by the gun blaze he doesn't notice a drone standing right behind him who digged behind the street. The drone grabs him and assimilates him, still the other policemen don't notice the drone and he kills them all from behind. It's getting quite on the streets, very quite. Its getting dark, a lot of bodies on the street and the new drone that is the commissioner gives the Borg new skills and information. Of course the other drones DNA and cells are adapting to the new information. Next the other drones head out of the facility too salvage equipment. they assimilate car technology and the cars are upgraded on the spot so they have better motors, brakes and everything. The walkie-talkies in the cars are modified and integrated into the drones so they can hear radio signals, telephones and television. From there they disrupt the signals. Telephones, televisions and radio's go out around the globe.

Now that they have the world's attention they send a radio signal with their slogan in it. They enter homes and assimilate hundreds of people. They create technology on the spot and turn homes in research facilities, repair stations, communication towers and so on. They study every single device they find. They tear open computers, microwave ovens, telephones, alarm clocks, satellite dishes and so on. From there they make adaptations to machinery they find useful. They get immunity for numerous radiations through microwave ovens, they are able to make different elements each time they find something new and they access the internet. Also they create special regeneration chambers in homes that they use too power up their machinery inside their bodies and the machines they use outside. A drone must stand in a special platform that automatically accesses his brains and starts the regeneration cycle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet people have noticed the Borg, now they are still trying to get info about what they are and what intentions they have. They send blackbirds over Belgium, they photograph the towns that are overrun, the growing number of drones and the nano technology facility. That got their attention; they make analyses, gather information and figure that this facility is the source of the Borg. They take no chances and fly a B-2 stealth bomber carrying a 10 kilotons nuclear warhead blowing up the facility, but taking the surrounding towns with it. However the plan didn't work because the Borg has already spread outside the blast radius and continue they're search, without the need of the facility. The nanoprobes adapt to the radiation and the drones are immune to radio activity.

The drone of Agamemnon Borg survives the blast too but is strangely mutated and disconnects from the 'hive'(the collective mind of the Borg). He becomes the first individual Borg, and calls himself the Borg king. He now leads the operations, gives the calls and figures out some new things. The Borg analyses the potential danger from the east and west and plan a global scale attack. They have captured airfields, military bases, tank factories, rocket silos, research facility's for laser, gauss weapons and shields. They adapt, making shields around each individual drone capable of withstanding large amounts of damage and adapt too any new attacks. They develop the phasers, which are small laser weapons and install them on the newly designs jet Fighters and bombers. The airplanes are controlled through the hive so no drone has to enter the airplane. They upgrade rocket systems and put them inside Jet-fighters so they have rocket speed. They give the fighters and bombers tank armours, nuclear weapons, shields and nanotechnology so they can immediately repair when damaged.

Then they attack, the fighters are in china within minutes and destroy most military facilities and missiles, also they destroy their entire fleet. The Borg themselves don't find it necessary to go over sea, because they are successful with airborne. Then they attack the USA with bombers that destroy all large secret military facilities with nuclear weapons. Now that the humans have got nothing to defend themselves with The Borg send cargo planes to the surrounding countries and invade. They take over all towns, assimilate millions upon millions of people and so to say the earth is doomed. Now they have satellite access, NASA, SETI and the space shuttle to their capabilities.

Immediately they create advanced space ships to explore space and find perfection. They create so called Borg Cubes who can carry 500000 drones. It has phasers, advanced shields, sensors, long range scanners, Impulse speed power (about 275 KM per second) and a tractor beam. With this they head out for outer space to seek new life and new technology to assimilate with the Borg king as their leader.

After 50 years of exploring outer space they finally find a second inhabitable planet with a primitive life form who just invented the wheel. They call this species 'species 2' as humans are species 1. They assimilate the entire planet quickly, the physical strength of these species makes them excellent drones and they increase their population from 10 billion to 12 billion drones. The Borg are able to reproduce species 1 and 2 so their population keeps increasing. They turn the planet into one big regeneration planet where 5 billion drones can regenerate, they also build new replicator facilities, space stations around the planet and reincubation chambers for babies on the planet.

Then the main Borg cube (cube alpha 1) heads out again on maximum impulse.

Meanwhile the signals they send too earth have arrived only seconds after they where send and the Borg on earth adapt to the new changes.

In the year 0 on earth in the alpha quadrant the Borg have already increased their ranks too 500 billion drones, 5 million Borg cubes, 200 million Borg spheres (smaller ships in the form of a sphere), 500000 Borg assault ships (larger than sphere, smaller than cube, better armours), 20000 planets and has encountered 124 different species. most of these species where primitive, low populated and easily assimilated into the collective.

Some where considered insufficient or where unassimilateable and destroyed, which resulted in large wars that counted millions and sometime billions of deaths. With some species (for example species 133) they still are at war with. And there where some species that took the Borg to a next level of perfection.

When species 10 gave them transporters technology they where able to take over a planet way faster.

When species 15 (who encountered the Borg and not the other way around) gave them warp drive capability's they thought that was it, they started to think they found god or something (warp 1 is as fast as the speed of light warp 2 is 10 times faster, warp 3 is 39 times faster, warp 4 is 102 times etc until warp 9 1516 times the speed of light, warp 10 is impossible.) Even for 9,97 (5552 times the speed of light) is indefinite energy necessary.

Also when the almost indestructible and militaristic species 100 gave them transwarp they freaked out, they even plunged a Borg cube into a moon to make sure the species was destroyed (transwarp is over warp 10 but the coils burn out in a couple of light-years and aren't replicate able, only assimilate able. Transwarp can go over the warp 10 border and can go warp 11 until 39, passing 20 and 30. Warp 15 is 125000 times the speed of light, warp 39 is 1190000000000 times the speed of light. You can go 8000 light-years in 21 seconds). After a couple of years of war against species 100 the species escaped and scattered around the galaxy, some of them are still alive.

In total most technology the Borg now have came from other species.

With transwarp they started to explore the delta quadrant very rapidly until they discovered species 125 because in this species the Borg king saw his potential Borg queen.

There was a solar system with 3 planets that where liveable for the Borg and species 125. The species had populated all 3 planets and had advanced space ships but no warp capabilities. This made it all too easy because the Borg now knew that the species had not spread as far as others they encountered. They entered the solar system of the species. The species didn't notice them until the Borg passed the 7th planet from the sun. Immediately the species hailed the Borg, delighted to know they where not alone in the universe. The Borg responded:

"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, you're technological and biological distinctiveness will be added to our own, resistance is futile."

The species did not really understand but knew that these where not friendly aliens. As soon as the Borg cube passed the 6th planet they scanned the vessel and noticed that they where heavily armed.

The Borg cube scanned the weapons and planets of the species, 4 billion aliens where of that species and 3 billion where assimilate worthy (the really old ones, mentally disordered, handicapped and ill are killed). The species noticed that they where scanned and where able to intercept some Borg information. They found that the Borg have an ant like life and have one mind. They also figured that the drones are all of different species that are now slaves. They immediately dispatched they're fleets who attacked the Borg cube head on. They did some damage to the Borg cube and it had difficulties taking out the vessels. The Borg cube lowered his speed so it could be more accurate at firing his phaser weapons. The vessels of species 125 had shields however that could stand a couple of those phasers. The weapons of species 125 where low speed missiles and lasers that really heated up parts of the Borg cube and so some parts broke of. The missiles where intercepted by the ship easily but the ones gotten through actually made quite a hole in the out walls of the cube. Some where even nuclear and that made things a little bit more difficult for the Borg. Then a larger ship approached and fired numerous shots at the cube creating lots of damage, even one shot penetrated into the cube and destroyed numerous of regeneration chambers, incubation chambers and killed a lot of drones. The Borg cube retreated (something they don't do often) because the Borg king was aboard too. The species analyzed the salvaged debris from the cube and adjusted they're weapons and ships. They also found a couple of dead Borg drones and they study them. The scientists thought that the drones where infected with some sort of parasite and the mechanical implants where to be used as enhancers and communicators for the parasites. They didn't find the nanoprobes because they can't see into the nano world. After some inspection a couple of scientists got nanoprobes on them and they where killed. Then they thought it must be some kind of disease. Only a couple of soldiers died during the attack so they where to full strength fast enough. 2 days later they had build a couple of ships that could be a good match up to the Borg vessels. Then 5 Borg cubes entered the solar system again.

The Borg said their line again and waited for the species to answer. Instead of answering they attacked with the entire fleet. A big battle was the result, 1 Borg cube was attacked by the new ships and after a while it was destroyed. The smaller vessels of the species had trouble with the others and had to retreat. The new ships didn't stand a chance against the other 4 Borg cubes but kept on fighting until the end. 1 of the new vessels was assimilated by the Borg; they adapted to the new technology and headed for the home worlds. The new ships attacked again but the Borg cubes had little problem with them, the Borg had made shields on the cubes and had them adapted and the weapons of the species had no effect anymore. The Borg cubes destroyed the fleet, some vessels surrendered and where assimilated. 2 Borg cubes passed the first inhabited world as the other 2 assimilated the planet. From there they found extraordinary individual skills concerning their brains. They gave the Borg new insides of things and they made excellent drones. One particular woman from that species proved to be unique in her own way and the Borg king made her the new Borg queen, teaching her the ways of the Borg, but keeping her an individual.

As fast as they came, they had assimilated species 125 and moved on. 3 billion individuals where now drones, new ideas, inventions and adaptations floated through the hive, millions of voices added to the collective and the Borg queen could hear them all.

However, the Borg queen soon figured out that she was far more efficient and supreme over the Borg king. The Borg king knew this to and the competition started. as fast as the speed of light the Borg grew, the Borg queen expanded to one side and the Borg king to the other, both challenging each other to do it faster than before. Eventually the king and queen turned onto each other, having each assimilated an own number of species they attacked each other too find out who was the better Borg leader. This resulted into the biggest battle ever known, but no one except for the Q knew it was going on. The wars that the Borg already had with other species (like again species 133) didn't really help but the quick advancement of the Borg quickly eradicated lots of species and thus wars. Hundreds of Borg cubes attacked each other, Borg cubes could hear each other thoughts so the Borg queen and king had to come up with the strategies themselves. They cut of all Borg signals from each others vessels so they would not be able to hear what they are planning. At the same time both parties tried to get to hear each other. Many times this succeeded because 1 Borg drone doesn't look suspicious in a cube with 500000 of them. Sometimes when the king or queen would find out a drone of the other side is in one of his cubes he would just blow that cube up, it's the most efficient way. Borg cubes where not so distinctive from each other so a battle between 2 of them would take very, very long. Only through tactics and boarding the vessels the cube could be taken over, assimilation is futile in this case because it's not the probes that are fighting. So the cubes that lost a battle where totally destroyed, most of the drones are reattached to the mind of the other side. 1 drone was reconnected at least 250 times before it got destroyed with a ship. During the war the Borg queen and king still explored the galaxy to find technology that was superior to the other. The Borg king found that once, a protein substance that could kill probes and disrupt technology. The queen however found out about this before the king could use it and the protein was intercepted and used against the king. The cube that carried the protein substance was lead by the queen deep into Borg king space. From there it spread and killed hundreds of millions of drones. Then the queen attacked and broke through the defences of the king with new tactics gotten from a new species. After that the Borg king had only one planet left, the queen landed a cube on it and went to kill the king herself, once gotten there the king had the entire planet rigged with explosives and blew up the planet killing him and the queen. However the contiounce mind of the Borg helped recreate the queen. When she was reactivated again the Borg mind was merged and the Borg was again 1.

When the war was over only 50 billion drones where left, hundreds of species and hundreds of worlds where gone forever. To make a fresh start the Borg queen restarted the counting of the species making the Borg species 1, and species 125 would still be her species. The Borg kings design and mind still floats around the Borg collective but it is disconnected from all the drones by the queen, giving only her benefits of his tactics, logic and ideas.

_"In their collective state, the Borg are utterly without mercy ... driven by one will alone: the will to conquer. They are beyond redemption ... beyond reason."  
— Captain Jean Luc Picard, U.S.S. Enterprise-D_

_"I am the beginning, the end. The one who is many, I am the Borg" The Borg Queen_

THE END.

ADDITIONAL NOTES:

The home world of the Borg still exists in the 26th century. It is the only planet that contains the proof of the history of the Borg, although it was their first planet that they conquered, it's not registered as Unimatrix 01. Because after the war between the Borg king and queen the queen reset not only the counting of the species but also the counting of the unimatrixes. She changed the last solar system of the Borg king as Unimatrix 01 because there is where Borg started anew.

The Q didn't find an interest in the Borg until after they had discovered their 5th planet with species 3 on it. There the Borg made an unbelievable fast assimilation of an entire species, taking over 3 solar systems and assimilating 10 billion individuals as Borg drones. The Borg never kept any records, or kept history stored so the Q went back too the home world of the Borg and found a last computer database containing the last information about the Borg history. The Q know, and now you do too.


End file.
